Between Us
by AFewWords
Summary: "L'enfer, c'est les autres" Sartre Harry se bat vaillammamment, il lutte contre cette maladie qu'est la fatalité, il refuse la défaite, saignant sans se plaindre. Et il aime, inconditionnellement, sans limites, se donnant corps et âme, même au mal. Il aime le monde, aime la vie, aime les autres... Il aime et pour ça, il est prêt à tout. Même si ça le tue chaque jour un peu plus.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K Rowling, pour mon malheur, Draco n'est pas à moi ni Harry ni tous les autres... La vie est cruelle._**

**_Pairing : HP/DM of course !_**

**_PREFACE  
>~ Pensées ~<span>_**

** Ô souffrance inée !  
>Malheur horrible, plaie ruisselante de sang !<br>Hélas ! Lamentable, insupportable affliction !  
>Hélas ! Douleur impossible à apaiser !<br>Mais c'est dans la maison,  
>Que se trouve le remède, il ne viendra pas d'ailleurs,<br>Mais d'elle-même,  
>À travers une sanglante, une cruelle discorde !<br>Voici l'hymne adressé aux Dieux souterrains.  
>Allons, entendez, Dieux bienheureux des Enfers,<br>Cette prière, et envoyez de bonne grâce un secours,  
>À ces enfants pour que leur vienne la victoire.<br>Eschyle, "Les Choéphores" **

_ [...] Un jour, William Penn a dit, dans ses "Fruits de la solitude", ceci : "La mort n'est que la traversée du monde, comme des amis traversent les mers. Ils continuent de vivre chacun dans le cœur de l'autre. Car ils doivent être présents, ceux qui aiment et vivent dans l'omniprésent. Dans ce verre divin, ils nous voient face à face et leur échange avec nous est libre autant qu'il est pur. Tel est le réconfort des amis dont, même si l'on peut dire qu'ils meurent, l'amitié et la compagnie sont, dans le meilleur des sens, toujours présentes parce qu'immortelles."  
>Mais, à aucun moment, il n'a parlé de l'amour. Oui, l'amour. Cette chose qui, d'après les livres que lit Mère, fait battre votre cœur plus vite, fait fléchir vos jambes, vous fait frissonner. Cette passion qui s'empare de vous, et qui vous fait commettre les pires erreurs, ce sentiment pour lequel vous seriez prêts à perdre la vie. Ce bonheur éphémère qui vous fait perdre tous vos moyens et vous fait miroiter des merveilles qui n'existent pas. Cette euphorie illogique que vous avez dans la peau et qui vous fait vous sentir véritablement vivant.<br>Et bien, en vérité, l'amour est un fléau. Car l'amour a beau être un joyau inestimable, c'est une possession vaine, puisqu'on finit par le perdre. Et la mort en est une des causes. Comment vivre lorsque ce qui nous est cher n'est plus ? Comment ?  
>Oui, l'amour est un fléau. Il vous fait croire en des choses impossibles puis ramène brusquement à la réalité. Il part aussi vite qu'il est venu, et vous déchire le cœur.<br>L'amour rend faible. Et cela n'est pas un des nombreux préceptes de Père. Cela est une conclusion que j'ai fait de mon propre chef, sans être influencé par personne - de toute façon, qui pourrait m'influencer, MOI ? Oui, bon, d'accord, à part Père, Severus... Bref. - et quelque chose dont je ne démorderai pas. L'amour rend faible.  
>C'est pourquoi c'est un fléau. Et c'est pourquoi je ne tomberais jamais amoureux. Je l'ai décidé. Je ne cèderais jamais face à l'amour - je ne sais même pas si je suis capable d'aimer, d'ailleurs. Ainsi je n'aurais jamais le cœur brisé. Et je ne serais jamais faible. [...]<em>

Tout n'est qu'une question d'état d'esprit et de convictions. Ce qui nous paraît parfois être le plus grand mensonge jamais prononcé s'avère être la vérité. De même que la vérité est parfois un mensonge auquel on veut absolument croire.

A nous de choisir. A nous de prendre nos propres décisions.

Fermer ses oreilles, ne prendre en compte seulement ce que nous voyons. Fermer ses yeux, ne prendre en compte seulement ce que nous entendons. Mentir. Etre honnête. Rester passif. Agir. Oeuvrer pour un bien idéaliste courrant à sa perte. Oeuvrer pour un mal réaliste mais destructeur, irraisonné. Etre lâche. Etre fort. Etre parfait mais rester faible. Etre sali afin de se forger, quitte à en perdre son âme. Avancer. Regarder en arrière. Être seul. Se lier. Mûrir. Rester au même stade. Avoir peur. Être courageux. S'enfuir. Rester courageux - ou stupide, ça dépend. Affronter nos démons. Les ignorer. Se plier à leur volonté.

Le choix est cornélien. Oui, l'existence est un dilemme.

Assumons nos actes.

Battons-nous. Pour cacher nos imperfections. Pour avoir le pouvoir. Et ne regrettons qu'à la fin.

Juste avant d'expirer, rappelons-nous de prier. Pour une fois. Expions nos péchés, nous, pauvres pêcheurs.

Redevons humains. Car être humain est aussi un état d'esprit. Et dans ce monde de brutes, nous ne pouvons pas être humains. Nous ne pouvons être que des animaux se battant pour leur survie. Egoïstement, sauvagement, violemment.

La vie, c'est la guerre. Il n'y a que la mort qui est paisible.

Dès notre premier cri, la bataille commence. Pour ne pas être mis K.O dès le départ.

On dit que la meilleure défense reste l'attaque.

Combien resteront ? Combien périront ?

Les dés sont jetés.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K Rowling, pour mon malheur, Draco n'est pas à moi ni Harry ni tous les autres... La vie est cruelle._**

**_Pairing : HP/DM of course !_**

**_PROLOGUE_**

**_~ Wired ~_**

**«Toujours aimer, toujours souffrir, toujours mourir.» Corneille**

Harry se sentait vide, fatigué. Épuisé de cette vie qui n'en était pas une, de cette survie, voilà ce qu'elle était. Il était épuisé de devoir sourire hypocritement, de faire semblant d'aller bien. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était à Grimmauld Place et il en avait déjà assez. Sans Sirius, cette maison semblait constamment vide à ses yeux malgré le monde qui allait et venait entre ces murs. Heureusement qu'il retournait à Privet Drive le soir même. Parce que, sincèrement, il adorait Molly mais par moments elle en faisait vraiment trop. Et des fois, comme ce jour-là, où il avait des visions, il n'arrivait plus à le supporter.

Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

Ces deux jours dans le QG de l'Ordre n'était par plaisir, c'était exceptionnel : réunion de crise.

En effet, à présent que Dumbledore était mort, il avait été décidé qu'Harry serait dorénavant le chef. Une responsabilité de plus sur ses épaules.

Il massa ses tempes, commençant à avoir une migraine.

Le chef. Il était le chef. Celui qui dirigeait l'Ordre du Phénix, la seule réelle résistance face au Mage Noir qui sévissait.

Honnêtement, il aurait préféré ne jamais à avoir à jouer ce rôle.

- Harry, dit froidement une voix féminine, viens manger.

Ginny. Ginny à qui il venait d'avouer qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle, brisant en mille morceaux toutes ses aspirations futures. Ginny qui maintenant le regardait comme si elle allait lui jeter un Avada Kedavra dans l'instant.

Et un ennemi de plus, un !

Il exagérait légèrement mais n'en ressentait pas moins.

- D'accord, répondit-il en la suivant.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, un silence de plomb envahit la pièce, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et, en une seconde, tous les regards furent braqués sur lui.

Il soupira. À vrai dire, de cela aussi il était épuisé.

- Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de regarder ailleurs, fit-il, agacé.

Aussitôt, on se détourna de lui et il put s'installer à table pendant que Molly déposait devant lui un peu de poulet, un bol de soupe aux poireaux et une part de tarte à la mélasse.

- Harry, demanda Ron, est-ce que tu as pensé au mariage de Bill et Fleur dans un mois, au fait ?

Il s'étonna tout d'abord que Ron lui pose une telle question puis se donna une claque mentale : le mariage !

- Euh, non, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il te faudrait un bon relooking, dit Ginny sans prendre de pincettes.

- Ginny, s'exclama Ron, pour une fois que j'essaye de dire les choses avec tact, comme me l'a conseillé Mione !

- Il n'aurait pas compris, répliqua sa sœur. Le truc, continua-t-elle, c'est que les adultes refusent de nous laisser sortir donc pour le shopping... Il faut qu'on y réfléchisse.

- Potter, cria Fol-Œil depuis une autre pièce, je vous ramène chez vous.

- Techniquement, dit-il calmement, quoiqu'un peu blessé, je suis déjà chez moi. Mais allons-y, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'autre commencer à protester, ça n'a aucune importance.

Tous les transplanages étant contrôlés et Harry n'ayant de toutes façons pas encore dix-sept ans, c'est à balai qu'ils retournèrent à Little Whyning, comme à l'aller.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison, la protection de sa mère l'entourant à nouveau, il eut pourtant un mauvais pressentiment. Alors qu'il entendait les respirations bruyantes d'Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia et de Dudley, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose allait se passer. Peut-être pas dans l'instant même mais très bientôt.

Il attendit tout de même quelques minutes et, ne voyant de suspect, se détendit ensuite, se couchant peu gracieusement sur son lit minuscule, puis s'endormit, tremblant un peu, préparé à la venue d'autres cauchemars.

Ainsi ne vit-il pas la personne à sa fenêtre qui l'observait silencieusement...


End file.
